Enrollment
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: Sequel to "Of Mondays,School, and Scratch Marks" Shiro finally decides that he could not love his princess. But the king can.


A/N: Okay im back…temporarily. I have a beta (Cheers). So you guys don't have to endure my terrible grammar mistakes ^.^

Shiro grunted at the busty, short female in front of him. She hummed a tune as she busied herself with his…uniform. His fingers itched to snag her throat and snap it in two; It would truly thrill him. He frowned as he looked in the mirror across from him. White button T-shirt. Straight grey pants. A belt…And a neatly pressed grey blazer. He frowned as he watched his real enemy glare back mockingly in the mirror. The tie. It made him angry. He looked like the business men he often saw strolling the streets of this place…New York.

They moved out of the small Karakura town three months ago, and now lived in a bigger place. Out of the small flat and into a spacey apartment. The city, she called it. He didn't like it here at all. He found some sort of comfort in the tight spaced placed he called home. Not here, where everything was so big. It made him feel small. He didn't like that at all. He was Alpha dammit. But she told him that if they moved to city that was the only way he could go outside. He agreed. She told him they needed to blend in. Pause

'How the fuck are we suppose to blend in?' he thought, gritting his teeth. Even though his princess got top grades she could be so dense sometimes. How were they suppose to blend in; a red-head with a ridiculous bust size and a white haired maniac.

His lips thinned as he watched her reach for the thing she called a comb. He watched her drag a brown box in front of him before standing on it. This was a daily routine. She stood on her tip-toes and started combing his silk white locks. He growled in warning as she found a knot. She tugged again. ''Dammit women."

"Sorry Shiro-kun. Almost done." She continued humming her tune reaching further behind him to comb the back of his head, unknowingly brushing her bosom in Shiros face. He grinned as he eyed his 'girls'. They brushed against his face again and his demon grew restless.

Reaching up he cupped her heavy breasts in his large hands and squeezed them fully. "Ahh!" she arched into his hands surprised. He gave one more squeeze before he pulled his hands back and watched her nipples begin to harden before his very eyes. 'Sexy' he thought before reaching up to grab them again. Only this time his hands were smacked away by the purple comb she was holding.

"Shiro-kun, we have class in twenty minutes. We d-don't have time to…t-to-"

Shiro cut her off, "To what Hime? To fuck? We never have time, but when this school shit is over. You're sure as hell gunna make some time." He growled out at her as she lowered herself from the box.

"A-ano-"

Shiro waved his hand lazily. "Hurry up and put your damn shoes on so we can leave already."

Orihime lowered her eyes and walked to the living room to get her shoes. Shirosaki Hichigo was more then grumpy when he didn't get his morning sex. They woke up late because…well simply because he didn't let her sleep last night. So instead of flipping on her stomach and taking it like a good girl she had smiled up at him and apologised before slipping out of bed and getting ready. Then the entire morning he had been in a pissy mood, and nothing short of a wild round of sex was going to change that. She sighed grabbing her bag and coat before watching Shiro go out the door and following obediently behind him.

()()()

It was December, and it was snowing. Orihime sneezed as she watched Shiro's back. The people on the busty street seemed to separate and part a walkway for Shiro. She giggled. 'Because of his height' she thought. No one wanted to stand in the way of a 6'6 male. He was taller then Ichigo. Her lips tipped downward as thought about the orange haired man who held her heart. She knew he was still in there…Inside Shiro-kun. That's the only reason the soul society had refused to kill him. Ichigo was still in there some place fighting to get free. She blushed. 'What will he think when he finds out i've been…intimate with Shiro-kun?' she thought. 'Will he be mad?...Or would it be selfish to ask him to forgive me?' she frowned as she walked in Shiro's shadow 'Did she want him too?'

Shiro strode along ahead of her, not paying any attention to the people that gawked around him. He was busy dusting the retarded snow flakes off his head and staring at the buildings that towered over everyone. He rubbed his nose as a frown pasted itself on his face. Now that they moved he had freedom to go outside and do as he pleased, but there wasn't anything that interested him outside anymore. It was the same shit everyday. After agreeing with the princess that he would not kill anyone he would just jump on the roof tops of buildings and watch people. But the smells and sounds disgusted him so he never stayed out for long. Once he had his fill of 'fresh' air he would go back to the apartment. He preferred to watch movies and fuck his red-head instead of standing on top of dusty, dirty buildings watching random people walk around.

Two months ago Orihime enrolled him in the school she went to. He didn't really care for it much. But being at this school wasn't so bad. He got to see what was so great about it; why Orihime wanted to go five days out the week, and eight hours a day.

And he had to admit it was interesting to watch her smile, laugh, and look…happy. She never shared that side of herself with him. And he knew why.

It was because her heart belonged to the king. His hand clenched tightly around his school bag. And there was nothing he could do to get it. Nothing. She couldn't smile and laugh with him. Because at the end of the day; After all the sex, touches, kisses, arguments, fun, and other weird shit they did together, he didn't, he couldn't love her. He tightened his grip on his bag, and it pissed him off. All those smiles, laughs, and other girly shit belonged to him. He couldn't receive those from her. Because they came with a price. A price he couldn't pay. Love. Love was a sign of weakness, and Shiro would not be weak. He stopped abruptly. He refused to be weak.

He felt king stir inside him. The king was willing to be weak for her. And he knew sooner then later that his king will overpower him. And it pissed him off. The king didn't deserve her like he did. But he knew when the time came and he would have to sink back into darkness he would do so peacefully, because if there was anyone he had to lose to it would be him. And he knew while Ichigo didn't deserve Orihime…and certainly couldn't fuck her like he could, he would protect her and keep her safe. And he was willing to live with that. But if he ever fucked up he would kill them both. That he was sure of.

-Bump

"Opps, Sorry Shiro-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled out as Shiro turned his head to her. He didn't want to leave the princess. It hadn't even been a year yet. He shook his head. 'Where is this shit coming from?' he thought aloud as bunch of snow fell off his head. Queeny giggled before reaching into her bag and pulling out a black beanie.

"Here Shiro-kun. It will keep all the snowflakes off your head." She held It out to him."Also it will keep the blue men from reading your mind-" Shiro rolled his eyes and snatched the beanie and rolled it onto his head. White spikes sticking out from all angles, trying to escape the hat. He looked up into the grey sky as snowflakes fell around him. He smirked.

Yes. He could love her….But he wouldn't. That was King's job.

A/N: Okay heres the peaceful ending. I know your wondering where the hells the lemon right? Why is it rated M? Just to be Safe. And no lemons. Wanted it to be like this ^.^

But look out for my next one-shot with ShinjixHime. There will be lemons!

-Apples3


End file.
